User blog:SodaCat/Okay so
I revamped Alexis completely in these few hours and I came up with an entirely new storyline. Like, entirely new. She's changed drastically. Here's an excerpt. Let me know what you think. Also this is literally my raw straight-out-of-my-mind writing, and I haven't bothered to edit it or add details or anything so please forgive its skeletal quality. <3 u Soda ---- “You got a light?” Alexis felt around her leather jacket pockets before coming up empty, save for a lone match. “This is all I got, man,” she replied, sighing a little. Great, now all they had was an entire pack of unlit cigarettes. “That’ll work,” Johnny replied, taking the match from her and scraping it against his upper teeth. Alexis watched in amazement as the match, miraculously enough, lit. Was there anything Johnny couldn’t do? “Jeez,” she said, letting out a breath and allowing Johnny to light her cigarette for her, “you just got a million tricks up your sleeve, don’t ya?” Johnny shrugged as if it were nothing, but secretly he was just a little bit pleased to have impressed her. “Somethin’ like that,” he replied, lighting his own cigarette and taking a long draw from it. Alexis traced an A into the gathering snow beside her on the cement floor of the old abandoned terminus. The train tracks were as empty as they’d ever been, since they’d discovered the hiding spot back in sixth grade. She watched the snowflakes gently float down and begin tinting the tracks as she waited for Johnny to break the silence. “Are you still mad?” She looked at him, unsurprised to see that Johnny was staring straight ahead at a pebble. He never liked making eye contact when he was talking about his emotions. She wondered who’d picked it up from who—her from him, or vice versa. “No,” she replied, shrugging a little, a bit annoyed. He knew damn well that she hadn’t been angry with him at any point. She didn’t really know what else to say to him, though. And he didn’t really know what to say to her. They stayed like that for a while, puffing on their cigarettes and huddled together for warmth, Alexis playing with the fingers on his free hand, neither of them saying a word but yet still managing to have an entire conversation. “I love you,” she said suddenly, intertwining her fingers with his as if it were the only way she could make sure he wouldn’t disappear. Johnny let out a sigh, squeezing her hand gently. He knew. He knew she loved him, but he loved Lola and there really wasn’t anything he could do about it. He didn’t even know if he wanted to love Alexis back. Every time he tried to ask himself, Lola’s face just floated back into his mind and he couldn’t answer himself. So he just didn’t say anything. Alexis took note of the silence, and, her voice trembling, went on. “Peanut tells me that she hurts you a lot. Johnny, you know I can’t stand seeing you hurt.” So maybe that was true, and maybe he knew it was true. Maybe Lola seemed to be oblivious to his feelings and maybe his feelings were the only thing Alexis worried about, even leaving hers aside to worry about his first. “I can’t help it, Lex,” he replied, sighing and taking another long, long draw from his cigarette, “you were gone for a year and what’d you expect—“ “You know I didn’t just up and leave out of my own accords, Johnny Vincent, so don’t fuckin’ act like it,” Alexis snapped, letting go of his hand and scooting away from him, even if doing so made her significantly colder. Category:Blog posts